The Great Gold Rush Adventure
The Great Gold Rush Adventure is another movie of The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures! Summery Our heroes have returned to Great Pinerton and find the town bustling with civilians like back in its heyday. But then they find wooden statues of the pets, (which were built in honor of them saving the town from destruction). And then the town's tailor tells them that the town is building a new train line, but the construction of the first line stopped at Goldie Gorge due to them running low on money to pay for construction. However, unknown to anyone, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (equine and human), the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer have followed behind. But if that wasn't bad enough, an old outlaw gang returns to the town! Now our heroes have to work together to stop them from taking all the gold they can get and stop The Dirty Gunsling Gang once and for all! Plot Arriving in Great Pinerton Our heroes are returning to Great Pinerton, and they've brought along Barney, Gail, Mitzi, Blackie, Hiccup, and others. And they've meet Braeburn and Big Macintosh. They then find the town bustling with civilians like back in its heyday. The Western engines then show our heroes some of the other engines of Great Pinerton. And then Brian finds wooden statues of the Pets! And Braeburn says the town made them after they saved it before. Then when several of the townspeople find the pets are there, they begin giving them credit for saving the town. (One of which gives Zoe Trent a fancy hat). And then the town tailor shares that the town is building a new train line, to have more tourists. However, the construction of the first line stopped at Goldie Gorge due to them running lo on money to pay for construction (and the last train with need supplies is arriving). But unknown to our heroes, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (equine and human), the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer have followed behind. The Dirty Gunsling Gang Raid the Train Later out on the open, we see a mare with a gang of other mares watching the train. And they head down and invade the passenger cars, and begin to rob the passengers. While one of the gang members heads to the engine and shoots the crew and then opens the regulator all the way. Causing the train to speed up! Soon enough, from the train station, the team and townspeople notice the train isn't slowing down and then it thunders past the station where they notice the mysterious gang robbing it, so they pursue the train The Western Engine's story of the Dirty Gunsling Gang Trivia *Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Big Macintosh, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Blackie, The Backyardigans, Barney, Cody, Amy, Marcela, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, Buck (Home on the Range), Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Lucky Jack, Spirit, Rain, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (equine and human), the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer guest star in this film *This marks the first appearance of The Dirty Gunsling Gang, The Sycamore, The Birch Bark, The Cherry Blossom, The Sugar Maple, The Dutch Elm, The Red Cedar, and The Joesph. *This film is based off of "The Lone Ranger" with a small mixture of "Rango". Scenes *Arriving in Great Pinerton *The Dirty Gunsling Gang Raid the Train *The Western Engine's story of the Dirty Gunsling Gang * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Stuingtion Category:Western Films Category:The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures!